


The Scent of Deception

by darling_pet



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Deception, F/M, Ficlet, Love, One Shot, Past, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Short, Time Travel, Vampires, Witches, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: If Matthew finds out you’ve left the safety of his 1590′s London home, he’ll go mad. Will he catch on to your deception?
Relationships: Matthew Clairmont & Reader, Matthew Clairmont & You, Matthew Clairmont/Original Female Character(s), Matthew Clairmont/Reader, Matthew Clairmont/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Scent of Deception

You’re out of breath.

You made it back to the house just in time — the moment you sit down in the chair by the fireplace and pick up the knitting needles, Matthew steps in the door. Had he seen you come home? Hopefully not…

“Ah, there’s the Mistress of the house!” Matthew exclaims jovially. Since returning to his London home of 1590, he has either been terribly on edge or full of lighthearted fun. It appears you’re greeted by the latter this evening. He must have been out gambling with his friends, especially the crooked Kit Marlowe, who always seems to have a look in his eye like he’s going to stab you in your sleep.

You instinctively clutch the ancient needles tighter.

“Matthew, you’re home already! You look like you had fun. How was ol’ Will? Lose again?”

The vampire is immediately suspicious — eyes narrowing and nostrils flaring.

“What have you done?” he spits dangerously, good mood ruined in an instant.

“What have I done? Oh well, nearly finished this scarf-”

“-Dammit, (Y/N), _don’t lie_ to me!”

That startles you enough to shut you up.

“I can hear your heart beating a mile a minute,” Matthew deduces. “I can smell the scent in your sweat. It’s mixed with- with… centuries-old parchment, vellum, and ink…”

You’ve been caught. He knows.

“Matthew, just wait a second,” you try calmly, “before you-”

“-I told you not to wander about! You know there are Creatures after you out there! You could have been taken. You could have been killed!”

You stand from where you were sitting previously, powered by indignation and outrage.

“You can’t seriously expect me to wait around here all day like a Renaissance housewife and not go mental? You get to leave this house but I can’t?”

“You know what’s at stake here. I don’t want you-”

“-Going anywhere without you?” you finish his sentence. “Yeah, I’ve only heard that from you nine hundred times. I only went to the bookshop down the road. No one recognized me, no one maimed or killed me. I’m still here. I’m much tougher than you think me to be, _Matthew Roydon_.”

Matthew looks as if he’s going to positively blow a gasket. He’s got those wild eyes, and he’s moving closer towards you. But you were never one to back down from anyone, let alone this hot-headed _wearh_.

And then, something almost miraculous happens.

The closer the vampire moves into your personal space, the calmer he becomes. It’s your aura, your magic. Matthew inhales your scent deeply.

“How can I make you do as I say?” he asks in a soothed desperation, pressing his forehead down to meet yours. You sigh.

“You can’t,” you tell him gently, “but you can try having a real conversation with me instead of growling orders at me.”

“I _suppose_ I can give it a try.” Ah, there’s that curling de Clermont smile.

You give him a couple loving pats on his stubbly cheek. “I’m sure you’ll be a quick learner.”


End file.
